


we'll figure this out, together

by modernlaurens



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: 1800's, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, I just want her to be happy, WE GO OUT LIKE MEN!!!!, and it's 5am and i havent slept, and yes i did make ruby and gilbert engaged, anne with an e inspired me im v grateful, this is my first time writing in a long time, this isn't edited or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernlaurens/pseuds/modernlaurens
Summary: diana fears that her sexuality and future isn't as easy as she believed it would be.





	we'll figure this out, together

**Author's Note:**

> TALK TO ME ABOUT ANNE WITH AN E:  
> twitter: @bluepeari  
> instagram: @raiseapencil

“How do you have so much energy?” Diana laughed, falling down next to her best friend of over 3 years now, Anne. Anne grinned over at Diana with that typical, full-of-life grin, the same grin that filled Diana with as much joy as she still feels. “It’s as if you haven’t aged a year.”

“I haven’t.” Anne winked. Her smile grew, if it was possible, and Diana’s grin mimicked Anne’s. She always made Anne happy. And them being 16 now doesn’t change that even the slightest bit. “I’m still as young as I was when I first arrived at Green Gables.”

“That I can tell…” Diana scrunched her nose and laughed. Anne nudged Diana softly then fell completely flat on the fluffy grass the two lay upon. Anne stared up at the sky. “We’re graduating this year. Can you believe?”

“Not even a bit…” Diana sighed and allowed her eyes to drift closed. “What will you do? Once you graduate, I mean…”

“Become a teacher.” Anne bit her lip. “Like Miss Stacy…at least, that’s what I had my heart set on since 14. That could change…” Anne trailed off. Diana knew that about her. Diana knows everything about her. So why this, all of a sudden…? “What about…you?”

‘I want to be married’, was an easy thing for Diana to say. Just as her mother was married young. Just as her grandmother was married young…but Diana snapped her mouth shut as quickly as she opened it.

A frown graced Anne’s lips. She sat up slowly. “Diana?”

Diana released a shaky breath and sat up along with Anne. She stared straight ahead for a second before focusing her eyes onto Anne’s freckled face. “I’m not sure.” She replied honestly. She swallowed a lump in her throat. “I thought I…I always knew. But…”

“That’s okay.” Anne laid a hand on Diana’s arm, covered by puffed sleeves. “You don’t have to know.”

“Oh, but Anne, don’t you see?” Diana exclaimed. She covered her face in her hands and Anne looked ataken back by Diana’s sudden outburst. Usually it was Anne having such exclamations. Not Diana… “I should know? I’m 16!”

“That’s still so young.”

“No, not for a bride…” Diana groaned. “I haven’t found a man who I want to marry…”

“That’s okay. You don’t have to—,”

“But I should! It’s a family legacy—,”

“You don’t have to continue the legacy.” Anne whispered, cutting Diana off easily. Diana sniffled and furrowed her eyebrows. “Your family still has Minnie May – if she would ever to be married…” Diana laughed at that. Anne could always get her to smile. “But even if not, times are changing Diana, as are you.”

Diana gulped. “I suppose so…” She trailed off slowly, staring up at the sky. “Perhaps I should visit Aunt Josephine…ask for her advice…or something. She did this, right? Surely…”

“Of course. You could say hello to Cole. I’m sure he could be of help, too.” Anne’s lips quirked as Diana nodded slowly.

She has many questions for her aunt.

+++

Diana knew she couldn’t travel all the way to Charlottetown alone, so she asked Gilbert to accompany her. He agreed easily, having a few errands to run down there anyways. Of course, Ruby joined as well. The two engaged early last month. Ruby had been ecstatic and Diana found herself happy for her best friend. Who wouldn’t be?

“Oh,” Ruby gasped as they stepped off of the train. She turned to Diana, away from Gilbert who seemed preoccupied looking around, “Before we leave here, may you help me look for a dress? I of course was thinking of buying one closer to home but…I like having possibilities.”

“Of course.” Diana smiled. It’s fairly rare for a bride to buy herself a new dress, but since Ruby’s house burned down years ago, there isn’t really much of a choice.

“Thank you.” Ruby breathed. She turned to Gilbert, “And you won’t be able to see.”

“Hm?” Gilbert looked over at the two girls, who chuckled softly at Gilbert. Gilbert shook his head and grabbed Ruby’s hand. “We have to see the Doctor, I have a lot to ask…will you be able to find your way?”

“Yes,” Diana nodded, “Thank you.”

Gilbert and Ruby both nodded then turned, making their way back towards town. Diana walked (see: ran) to Aunt Jo’s house. She knocked a few times on the door and, by the third knock, the door was opened by one of her butlers.

“Oh, Miss Diana!” He exclaimed, “Please, come in.”

Diana smiled at him, entering the large house. It always feels so nice to step foot inside – so…accepting. “Thank you.” Diana breathed, “Do you have a clue where my Aunt is? Or Cole?”

“Ah, Miss Barry ran out for some errands. Cole, however, should be in his room. Do you wish for me to show y—,”

“I know where he’s located. Thank you!” Diana exclaimed. She rushed inside of the mansion and made her way towards Cole’s room. Since he moved, herself, Anne, Moody, and many others always found themselves visiting Charlottetown just to see him. He’s become a lot happier since moving.

She knocked on Cole’s door a few times and upon hearing his ‘come in!’ she swung the door open. Her face lit up seeing Cole sat on his floor, surrounded by sketchbooks and modeling clay. “Why, what I sight!” Diana giggled.

Cole looked up at her then laughed as well. “Diana,” He nodded, standing up slowly. “I wasn’t expecting you.”

“It was a spur of the moment thing.” Diana shrugged. She walked towards Cole, about to give him a hug, but stopped herself. “Uh, I would hug you, but…”

Cole looked down at his paint-covered clothes, “Right.” He laughed.

Diana laughed as well and sat down upon Cole’s bed.

“So what brings you here?” Cole asked, removing his apron before sitting next to Diana.

“I _was_ here to see Aunt Josephine, but she isn’t here…” Diana released a gentle sigh. “So I suppose you will do, as well.”

“Wow, thanks.” Cole said sarcastically and smiled.

“Shut up.” Diana laughed. He would be good help. Cole finally got the courage up to come out to Diana at one of Aunt Josephine’s parties. Diana didn’t know how to take it at first, but after a few minutes knew that he was her friend, no matter whom his soulmate shall be.

“What’s your issue, then?”

“You see…” Diana’s throat ran dry. Her eyebrows furrowed. “Well…”

Cole raised a hand to rub Diana’s back. Diana relaxed underneath his hands and released a puff of air. “I am not quite sure what I want to do with my life anymore…I’ve been raised to believe that I must marry. I must be a perfect wife! But now, my brain is all everywhere! I don’t want to be a wife – or, well, maybe I _do_ want to be a wife…just not to a man who expects me to do everything for him or – well – maybe not even a man at all—,”

“Woah, woah, woah,” Cole raised his hands, “Slow down, D…”

‘D’…a cute nickname that Cole and Moody came up with. Only they are allowed to call Diana _that_.

“Sorry,” Diana closed her eyes tightly. “I’m just so confused.”

“I can see that.” Cole laughed then frowned. “So…you’re like me? And Josephine?”

Diana held her breath. Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes. “I don’t know.” Her voice broke halfway through ‘don’t’. “I’m so confused.”

“I was too.” Cole pulled Diana into his chest. “But it’s okay, D… _you’re_ okay.”

“Am I?” Diana demanded. She pulled away from Cole’s attempt to comfort her. “I feel…dirty. I feel disgusting. Like I’m bringing my entire family to shame!” Diana stood up from Cole’s bed and began pacing wildly. “This could ruin everything. It could ruin my entire life. It could ruin my friendship with Anne—,”

“Why would it ruin your friendship with Anne?” Cole cut Diana off. Diana stopped in her footsteps. “She was overly accepting with Aunt Jo and I without a second of a thought. You know she would never—,”

“Because I love her!” Diana exclaimed. There was no sense to hide her feelings now. Not away from Cole.

Cole stayed silent and shocked.

“I always have. I dismissed it as friendship. But gosh, Cole, I don’t feel this way about anyone else. Not Ruby. Not Jane. Only Anne makes me feel the way I do. I haven’t even had a _boy_ make me feel this…giddy. This full of love. I am going to screw everything up.”

“Or you might not.” Cole whispered. “Maybe…she could feel the same about you, too…”

“But I could never give her what she wants.”

“You could give her love.” Cole whispered, “Tell me, is there anything she has ever wanted more?”

+++

Cole was right. Diana knew this.

Aunt Jo came home and Diana told her everything. She cried, again, and got some more good advice before rushing off to find Ruby and Gilbert. She couldn’t help Ruby find a dress, which Ruby understood, “I would prefer something closer to home anyways”, she said, and they were on their way.

As soon as Diana stepped foot back in Avonlea, she rushed towards Green Gables, as fast as her feet could take her. Anne could refuse. She could tell Diana to get lost. She could put the curse of God down onto her…

But Anne is leaving for college soon. She is becoming a teacher.

Of course, Diana would never allow their… _whatever_ get in the way of Anne’s ambitions – heaven’s no, never – but she can’t allow this love to swindle away. She can’t just…marry a man without love. At least not before this…

“Oh, goodness me, Diana?” Diana ignored Matthew’s confused call towards her and continued towards the house. She swung the door open, also ignoring Marilla. She rushed to Anne’s room to see it empty.

“Crap,” Diana whispered. She spun around, rushing back downstairs, “Where’s Anne?”

“She’s probably in the field – whatever’s the matter child?”

_Oh, if Marilla ever found out…_

“Thank you!” Diana exclaimed before exiting the house once more. She waved quickly to Jerry who could hardly process her fast movements. Diana kept her skirt hitched up as she ran. Faster, faster, until she could make out Anne’s body sitting in a tree.

“Anne!” Diana screamed. Anne looked up from a notebook, startled.

“Diana?” She questioned, jumping down from the tree, eyebrows furrowed, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Diana stopped dead in her tracks as she got in front of Anne. Beautiful Anne. In all of her red-headed glory…

Diana took deep, heaving breaths. “I just…” She gulped. “I found out what I want.”

“Did you?” Anne smiled, “I see Aunt Jo helped you. She helps everyone. What is it, then?”

“You.”

Anne blinked slowly.

“ _Me_?”

“I want you Anne.” Diana repeated with a nod. “All of you – I want your red hair and your freckles and your laugh and your love…” Diana laughed and looked away. “It’s so foolish to say these things to you. But I couldn’t…not. I’ve been taught that it’s better to say things than keep them bottled up. Even if…you don’t feel the same. And you know I’m not eloquent with words, but I do know that I am…utterly in love with you, Anne Shirley-Cuthburt.”

Anne stood shell-shocked for far longer than Diana has ever seen her shell-shocked before. “Say something.” She begged weakly.

A smile spread across Anne’s face. _That beautiful, splendid smile…_

“You love me?”

“Oh, of course I do.” Diana’s eyes drew tears. “When I think of my future it’s only you I want.”

“I think you’ve finally made me speechless, Diana Barry.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Anne smiled. “You should.” She raised a hand and cupped Diana’s cheek. “I love you as well…more than any word in any dictionary could ever fathom.”

Diana gave Anne a shy smile, “What now?”

“We’ll figure it out…” Anne breathed.

Diana sniffled then giggled, “We always do.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is rly?? Rushed?? But I have a habit of, uh, making one-shots WAY TOO LONG so I was like: let’s try to write this in under 2000 words. I technically went over by like 48 words but let’s not talk about that.
> 
> Anyways, I love these girls a LOT and I love this universe a LOT. I’m probably going to be writing about them again so


End file.
